monsterhighfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wybacz, to koniec
Wybacz, to koniec (ang. It Can't Be Over) – piosenka z filmu Boo York, Boo York. Została zaśpiewana przez Cleo de Nile i Deuce'a Gorgona. Pojawiła się na płycie Boo York, Boo York. thumb|300px|Wersja polska Słowa |-|Angielskie = Deuce Gorgon Look at you, look at me You deserve everything You're royalty. I’m just an average guy oh yes its true (True) I know just what to do and it comes down to me and you I hate to have this happen The way it has to happen What I thought was perfect matching was a perfect mismatch And I think I owe it to you To set you free Cause you'll be better Better off without me We gotta get real And leave this alone (Alone) We don't go together we're so wrong for each other You're a royal ghoul and I'm an average Joke You gotta understand that we have to break up Sorry it's over Sorry its over Sorry it's over (Sorry it's over) You and I we're so wrong We're not perfect after all, and everybody knows Everybody knows That this is the end! Over time I held you back You're just to good for me, and I know that's a fact This relationship Has turned to stone I should get going now I'm better off leaving you alone Cleo de Nile Don't back away from me This isn't like you What's gotten into you, tell me who said what to you To make you do this Think for a minute, I don't care what others have to say about us And neither should you Deuce Gorgon We gotta get real (No) – (Cleo de Nile) And leave this alone (Don’t leave me alone) – (Cleo de Nile) We don't go together we're so wrong for each other (You don’t have to do this) – (Cleo de Nile) You're a royal ghoul and I’m an average Joke Cleo de Nile No ; Deuce Gorgon You gotta understand that we have to break up Sorry it's over Cleo de Nile This can't be over Deuce Gorgon Sorry it's over Cleo de Nile This can't be over Deuce Gorgon You and I we're so wrong We're not perfect after all, and everybody knows Everybody knows That this is the end! Cleo de Nile This hurts, inside of me Why do you think this is the way it has to be, look at the picture We’re not breaking up, you’re perfect for me You see? Ohhh You and were mean't to be, as one Deuce Gorgon I'm really sorry But we're done Sorry it's over! (x3) Cleo de Nile This can't be over. ; Deuce Gorgon You and I we're so wrong We're not perfect after all, and everybody knows Everybody knows That this is the end This is the end (x4) |-|Polskie = Deuce Gorgon Ty to ty, ja to ja, królową jesteś więc u stóp masz świat niestety ze mnie jest przeciętny gość, choć było nam cudownie moje serce mówi dość, nie bawi mnie to wcale i nie chce tego robić ale dłuższy związek tylko nam zaszkodzi, tak więc zwracam ci od dzisiaj wolność i nie mów nie wierz mi, że lepiej będzie ci beze mnie. Cleo de Nile Nie odchodź stąd, co ci się stało, czy czymś cię uraziłam powiedz co się zmieniło czemu to robisz jeszcze to przemyśl nie obchodzi mnie co o nas myślą, czemu me serce ranisz. Deuce Gorgon Wybacz to koniec. Cleo de Nile Gasisz nasz płomień. Deuce Gorgon Wybacz to koniec. Cleo de Nile Gasisz nasz płomień. Deuce Gorgon Ty i ja, to był błąd, wskaże nasz mi mizerny ląd, przecież dobrze wiesz przecież dobrze wiesz, że to koniec już. Cleo de Nile Proszę cię ostatni raz, przez łzy. Deuce Gorgon Przykro mi ale muszę iść, wybacz to koniec, wybacz to koniec, wybacz to koniec. Cleo de Nile Gasisz nasz płomień. Deuce Gorgon To koniec już. Razem To koniec już. en:It Can't Be Over Kategoria:Piosenki